1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a component loading apparatus and a method of loading components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the importance of technology for manufacturing high-performance micro-components has increased. Components manufactured in a large quantity may be separately packed and released, but a large number of components may be loaded on a tray, packed, and sold because manufacturers of electronic products may perform a process of inserting the large number of components into component mounting equipment.
In that case, only good components but not defective components are left in a packaging tray that is sold or shipped, and technology for massively and quickly manufacturing this kind of packaging tray has been developed.